Back to Black
by WillowPrewett
Summary: EN PAUSE. Quel triple idiot ! Je ne peux pas croire qu'il soit devenu à ce point bête, à croire qu'une armée entière a dégommé le oeu de neurones qu'il avait. Sirius Black, je te hais.


\- Black, t'es un homme mort ! Hurlai-je brutalement après m'être retrouvée soudainement trempée de la tête au pied par cet imbécile de Sirius.

Non mais quel idiot ! Quel triple idiot ! N'a-t-il donc dans sa cervelle rien d'autre que de la bouse de mandragore ? Non mais franchement, quel niveau ! Sirius Black et moi, c'est une histoire vieille comme le monde, enfin, notre monde tout au moins, soit 17 ans et quelques poussiéreux jours. Les réunions entre les familles, les mariages, tout ça, on l'a vécu ensemble. Un certain temps, du moins. Jusqu'à Poudlard, où évidemment, tout a dérapé. Honnêtement, je peine à croire que ça aurait pu prendre un chemin différent, mais ça nous avait fait mal, au fond. Même si on ne le montrait pas, parce que pour ça, on est des abrutis finis ! M'enfin, l'éducation, tout ça, on n'y échappe pas comme ça. Enfin, c'est ce que je croyais jusqu'à ce fameux 1erseptembre qui a un peu bouleversé mon monde. Complètement, en fait ! Mais bon. On était que des gosses, un poil insouciant mais surtout avec la tête bien trop remplie d'histoire de sang. Avec les années, le peu d'insouciance qu'il me restait s'est envolé. Ca a été plutôt rapide, tout compte fait ! Avec la guerre et la montée en puissance du Seigneur des Ténèbres, il est arrivé un moment où il a fallu faire un choix. Pas complètement déterminant, certes, mais c'était déjà un choix qui impliquerait beaucoup, mais alors beaucoup de choses. Mais à 13 ans, est-ce qu'on a vraiment conscience de ce que ça peut représenter ? Je crois pas. En fait, avec le recul, mes décisions n'auraient certainement pas été les mêmes, mais ainsi va la vie. Carpe Diem. Foutaises, moi je trouve ça dégueulasse de nous foutre dans cette merde de guerre alors qu'on commence tout juste à prendre conscience de ce que c'est que la vraie vie, on passe encore notre temps à s'amuser à cet âge là ! Bien que certains s'amusent comme des gamins à 17 ans encore, comme Sirius. Ce dégénéré de Sirius Black. Enfin, tout ça c'est bien beau, mais je parle plus du tout de Sirius et moi du coup ! Je vais recommencer. Alors ouais, lui et moi, ça fait un bail qu'on se connait, et pour être totalement honnête, je n'ai aucun souvenir de notre première rencontre, surement qu'on était encore dans nos berceaux respectifs à ce moment là ! Enfin. Pour tout vous dire, parce que là vous croyez peut être que la suite sera une histoire super romantique avec cet idiot fini, mais c'est pas trop ça, désolée pour vous ! Ca fera des heureuses. Non, Sirius et moi, pour le moment, c'est la haine totale entre deux êtres qui s'aimaient inconditionnellement. Enfin, autant qu'on puisse s'aimer de cette façon entre cousins ! Ouais, c'est mon cousin, ce grand dadet de Gryffondor. Bon, d'un autre côté, on ne peut pas être autre chose qu'un débile quand on est à Gryffondor, surtout quand on regarde le niveau intellectuel des gars de mon année. Entre Sirius et James Potter le Binoclar, le niveau de débilité est déjà super élevé ! Je parie même qu'ils doivent battre des records. Mais en plus de ça, tu rajoutes ce retardé de Peter Pettigrow et là… Le cocktail est horrible, tellement ils sont idiots. Heureusement que leur honneur est quelque peu sauvé par Remus Lupin, mais parfois il n'est pas vraiment mieux. Oh, détrompez-vous, je ne prône pas le sérieutisme aigu ! Loin de là même. Mais voilà, c'est des Gryffondors et j'y peux rien, c'est épidermique, on peut pas s'encaisser. Bon, là, soit vous êtes idiots, soit vous avez deviner que ouais, je suis à Serpentard. D'un autre côté, quand on sait que je suis de la famille de Sirius, c'est un peu dur d'imaginer que je sois ailleurs non ? Mais bon, faut pas non plus croire que je suis une adepte de Voldemort hein. Non non, loin de là ! En fait, faudrait que je me présente, ça serait mieux. Plus simple quoi. Enfin, ne croyez pas non plus que je m'inquiète de savoir si vous comprenez quelque chose à mon baragouinage, après tout, je sais même pas qui vous êtes, et même si j'avais su, vous auriez pas plus d'importance. Vous vous contentez de lire et c'est tout, je veux pas d'histoire, voilà. Ca, c'est moi.

Enfin, pas vraiment. En fait, comme ça à lire j'ai l'air quelqu'un de vachement enjoué, non? Ben figurez-vous qu'en fait, pas du tout. Et non! On ne peut pas être une Sang-Pur, Serpentarde, Prewett, et montrer ses sentiments, ou être tout simplement quelqu'un de joyeux et amusant. Vous êtes fous! Non, moi je suis plutôt la fille froide, au regard glaçant qui défie quiconque de m'approcher, en fait, je suis celle que personne n'aime mais que tout le monde respecte. Je suis Ginevra Cécilia Belvina Prewett, née le 7 février 1960 à Godric's Hollow, vivant au 12 Square Grimmaurd, fille unique d'Ignatius et Lucretia Prewett, tous deux décédés le 5 avril 1965 me laissant orpheline et avec pour seule famille les Black, ma mère étant la fille d'Arcturus et Melania Black, ainsi que la sœur d'Orion. Ainsi Orion Black et sa femme Walburga m'ont recueilli, et ont ainsi continué mon éducation. Ou plutôt recommencé, devrais-je dire. Mes parents étaient des Sang-Pur qui croyaient dur comme fer à leur supériorité, et donc à l'infériorité des Sang-Mêlé ou des Nés-Moldu, mais ils restaient raisonnables, ou du moins mon père l'était. Les Black ont toujours été une famille peu fréquentable parait-il, à cause de ses croyances et de ses actions un peu trop racistes. Enfin, ils n'aiment qu'eux et ne se gênent absolument pas de le faire remarquer. Les Prewett sont toujours restés bien plus discrets sur leur ressentis, ce qui faisait d'eux une famille des plus respectable, étant Sang-Pur et très influençant dans le domaine de l'économie. Ils taisaient plus ou moins leur haine des Sang-Impur, et j'avais été éduquée dans cette façon de faire jusqu'à leur décès. Puis, je me suis retrouvée chez les Black ! Ah, ça m'a fait un sacré changement, et je peux vous dire que j'en ai vu de toutes les couleurs les premières années, il m'a fallu un sacré temps pour comprendre que je n'étais plus chez moi et que leur façon de faire, même si elles me déplaisaient, étaient les leur depuis des générations incomptables et que je n'avais pas mon mot à dire, que je n'avais qu'obéir et faire honneur au nom de ma mère, soit faire honneur aux Black en devenant respectable et en suivant les traces de mes aïeuls. Ce que je fis ! En quelque sorte, Sirius est mon frère. M'enfin, heureusement, il ne l'est pas vraiment ! Sirius n'est qu'un traitre, et heureusement que je suis là pour m'occuper de Regulus et d'être certaine qu'il suive le bon chemin, ou alors la famille Black serait vraiment la risée du peuple sorcier, et ça je ne l'admettrais jamais. Pas après tout ce qu'Orion et Walburga ont fait pour moi, non sans quelques fois me faire mal certes, mais ils m'ont offert un toit, des vêtements, une éducation, à manger, et ils m'ont rendu fière de ce que je suis. Oh, vous allez surement dire que je suis une garce, parce que la plupart des gens admirent les Gryffondors, ou les autres maisons, ou les gens qui sont souriants. Mais le truc que vous réalisez pas, mes chers, c'est que tous ces gens qui vous sourient sont des hypocrites, qui ne feront que se moquez de vous dans votre dos, et dire du mal de vous. Moi, au moins, je ne vous souris pas si je n'en ai pas sincèrement l'envie et, croyez-moi bien, c'est rare. Je ne vous salue pas si je ne pense pas que vous en valiez la peine, je ne vous adresserai pas la parole si ce n'est pas nécessaire, et je ne lierai aucune relation avec vous, car tout ça nous affaiblit et nous rend vulnérable. Je ne fais confiance qu'à moi-même, je ne crois qu'en moi et je m'en porte très bien. Je ne risque pas d'être lâchement trahie, ni blessée par ça. Alors réfléchissez-y, bande d'idiots, et arrêtez de raconter votre vie à tout le monde, car on s'en fout et on joue avec ça pour vous blesser. Vous voyez, le fait de ne pas parler beaucoup me permet d'observer le comportement du monde qui m'entoure, et je vous observe tous, je connais vos points forts et vos points faibles sans jamais vous avoir adressé la parole, alors prenez garde. Enfin, donc, n'allez pas non plus croire que je ne desserre jamais les dents, vous auriez tout faux. J'adore effrayer les petits premières, remettre en place Sirius et son Binoclar de meilleur ami, enfin, j'aime faire chier les autres, il faut bien s'occuper. Bon, vous cernez un peu la personne ? Sans doute. Enfin, vous savez, moi-même je me cerne pas très bien des fois alors si mon comportement vous échappe, ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est souvent le cas pour beaucoup de monde. Enfin, pour le moment, il faut que j'aille régler une petite affaire avec Sirius, une petite affaire vraiment sérieuse,pour une fois. Ouais, figurez-vous que c'est idiot à décider de quitter la maison. Ok, il a pas eu la vie facile, mais moi non plus même en étant à Serpentard. Et puis, il a tout fait même, alors qu'il assume sa connerie jusqu'à sa sortie de Poudlard au moins. Et ça se dit courageux… Tous les même ces Gryffondors ! Nous avions recommencé les cours hier, et cette dernière année ne s'annonçait vraiment pas de tout repos. Mais alors vraiment pas. Vraiment, vraiment pas. Enfin, vous avez compris je pense.

\- Sirius ! Hélai-je d'un ton sans appel alors que mon cousin se dirigeait vers le parc en compagnie de ses petits copains.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Ginevra ? Répliqua-t-il froidement.

J'avais beau le haïr pour sa trahison, pour m'avoir abandonnée dans cette demeure infernale qu'est celle des Black, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de ressentir comme un coup de couteau quand je constatai à quel point nos rapports étaient désagréables, encore plus qu'il m'appelait maintenant par mon nom entier, et non pas par mon surnom Ginny, comme il le faisait encore avant l'été. J'encaissai pourtant le coup sans broncher, et c'est encore plus remontée contre lui que je poursuivis notre dialogue :

\- Suis-moi, ordonnai-je alors et je me dirigeais vers un coin inoccupé du parc en sachant pertinemment qu'il me suivait, c'était toujours ainsi.

Car on se détestait peut être, il n'en restait pas moins que nous avions vécu beaucoup de choses ensemble, que nous avions grandi ensemble et que si l'un venait à la rencontre de l'autre sans commencer le dialogue par une insulte ou une mauvaise blague, le respect inavouable qu'on avait l'un pour l'autre nous permettait d'avoir encore quelques discussions sérieuse. Nous savions pertinemment quand l'autre avait l'intention de parler franchement, sans méchanceté aux premiers abords et ce, sans avoir besoin de le formuler à haute voix. Je lui demandais de me suivre et il le fit, et il en aurait été de même s'il l'avait lui demandé. Arrivée non loin de l'entrée vers les serres de botanique, je stoppai ma marche, et me retournai. Une nouvelle fois je remarquai à quel point nous étions devenus différents en constatant combien sa démarche était nonchalante en comparaison avec la mienne toujours tête haute et fierté, droite et aristocrate. Il n'en avait que faire de notre éducation.

\- Tu aurais pu dire au revoir ! L'accusai-je froidement.

Il n'y a aucun doute que même sans être plus explicite il comprendrait aisément à quoi je faisais référence, et son regard gris qui se voila ne me rendit que plus certaine de mes pensées.

\- À quoi bon ? Il y a bien longtemps que nos rapports ne valent pas la peine d'un au revoir, répliqua-t-il aussi froidement que moi.

\- Idiot ! Est-ce que tu sais ce que nous avons subi à cause de ton départ ? Tu n'es qu'un pitoyable égoïste, Black, seul ton bien-être t'importe. Les Gryffondors ne sont-ils pas censé être les protecteurs de tous les souffrants ? Tu as bien mal choisi ta maison, Sirius. Mais après tout, cela ne m'étonne pas. Tu es un traitre jusqu'au bout des pieds, au plus profond de toi. Tu me fais honte, et je te déteste. Tu comprends ça ? Sifflai-je.

Il me regarda, narquois, un air de défi dans les yeux. Je rageai intérieurement contre cet être qui me rebutait plus le temps passait. Il approcha de moi, son visage alors à quelques centimètres seulement du mien et souffla dans un douloureux chuchotement ces quelques mots qui scelleraient à jamais notre haine, j'imagine.

\- Écoute-moi bien, Prewett. Je me contrefiche de tes états d'âme et des sorts que tu as pu recevoir. Plus tu souffres et mieux je me sens, t'es qu'une sale mangemorte qui mérite rien de mieux. Une sale Serpentarde, Fourchelang de surcroît. Tu es maudite, Ginevra. Retourne baiser ton maître et surtout, ne m'adresse plus jamais la parole. T'es comme les autres, rayée de ma vie. Moi aussi, je te déteste.

Son regard, dur et froid s'accrocha au mien, qui avait la même lueur mesquine que les siens au fond des yeux. Je ne baissai pas le regard et ne le ferai en aucun cas, car je sais qu'à ce jeu je gagne toujours tout simplement déjà à cause de mes yeux bleus-verts que je sais froids et glaçants, pénétrants et parfois effrayants lorsque je perds contrôle de ma magie. Ceci est rare, merci Merlin. J'ai une emprise sur mes sentiments, mon corps, mes pensées et ma magie qui peut parfois me rendre vraiment impersonnelle. Comme vide de toute âme. Et j'aime particulièrement cette idée car je me sens invicible et intouchable, psychologiquement du moins. Il est vrai que j'ai eu une facilité plutôt incroyable à apprendre l'occlumancie ainsi que la légilimencie et ce, très jeune, à environ 13 ans. Et Sirius dit vrai, j'ai chanceusement hérité de la faculté de Salazar Serpentard, mon ancêtre, à parler le Fourchelang. Le fait que j'en sois capable m'a rendu importante aux yeux d'Orion et Walburga, ils sont fiers que j'ai cette capacité, cela rend leur famille plus puissante encore envers les autres Sang-Pur. Mais pour moi, ce fut une vraie tare à mon entrée à Poudlard, car la nouvelle s'est vite répandue dans l'étroitesse des couloirs du château. Cela me valu bon nombres de railleries et d'insultes en tout genre. On me traitait mal durant ma première année, m'attribuant des surnoms tels que le monstre, la vipère, et d'autres gentillesses dans le genre. Mais j'ai vite démontré que je ne me laisserai pas faire, en répondant avec véhémence aux provocations. Le temps passa et je finis par inspirer la crainte et le respect. À présent, mis à part Les Maraudeurs qui ne se lassent jamais de chercher les problèmes, tout va bien, même si je sais très bien que tout les élèves me surnomment encore et toujours la Vipère. Dans un sens, j'adore cette idée, je suis redoutée. Les Fourchelangs sont vraiment très mal vus dans la société sorcière, beaucoup nous pensent hantés, maudis, au point de chercher parfois un moyen de nous exorciser. Ils sont fous, tous autant qu'ils sont. Etre Fourchelang est un vrai don!

Finalement, tout ça n'est que de la jalousie, et je sais au fond qu'un nombre incroyable d'élèves Sang-Pur rêverait d'être l'Héritier de Salazar Serpentard. Quel dommage pour eux que ça ne soit pas le cas, car c'est moi qui en suis l'unique héritière, unique descendante de Cadmus Peverell. Évidemment j'ai des cousins Prewett, mais eux sont des traitres à leur sang. Dans mes lointains souvenirs, je m'entendais plutôt bien avec Fabian, Gideon et Molly, mais lorsque les Black m'ont recueillis, il m'a été interdit de les fréquenter, j'ai même plutôt appris à les dénigrer. Et je les dénigre encore plus, maintenant que je sais qu'ils ont rejoint cet Ordre du Phénix. Une belle connerie de ce fou de Dumbledore, ça ! Comme s'ils allaient empêcher le Seigneur des Ténèbres d'accomplir sa tâche. Tous les plus grands sorciers sont derrière Voldemort, et la terreur qui gagne peu à peu les gens les encouragent à rejoindre le Mage Noir. Car non, on n'est pas tous des courageux, ou suicidaires devrai-je dire, comme ces foutus Gryffondors. C'est comme pour Sirius… Il est tellement idiot ! Il trahi son sang et, en faisant ça, met sa vie en grand danger. Premièrement face à sa famille, et deuxièmement dans cette guerre, car il sera tué, maintenant qu'il est considéré comme un traitre. Maintenant qu'il est un traitre. Cette pensée me fit à nouveau sentir cette colère contre celui que je considérai comme mon frère. Tu parles d'un frère ! Un frère n'abandonne pas sa sœur dans un manoir aussi effrayant et sombre que son nom de famille l'est. Non, il serait resté et l'aurait protégé, ou au moins soutenu quand elle n'en pouvait plus, même si cette famille est tout ce qu'elle a, elle n'en reste pas moins une famille aux pratiques douteuses. Et puis, je n'ai jamais vraiment oublié les notions que les Prewett m'avaient inculquées, et même si à présent il est trop tard pour reculer dans ma vie, jamais je ne pourrais oublier que les seules personnes qui m'aient jamais donné de l'amour étaient mes parents, ainsi que mes grands-parents paternels. Encore aujourd'hui, c'est avec une fierté non-feinte que je porte le nom de Prewett, malgré que j'ai parfois l'impression de l'avoir sali et de le salir encore plus le temps avance. Mais tout est devenu trop définitif pour ne serait-ce que songer revenir en arrière. C'est trop tard, mon choix a été fait, irrévocablement.


End file.
